Wilhelm von Neudorf
The Right Honourable Sir Wilhelm von Neudorf KOR KPE PC (born 30 February 2039) is a Prussian politician who served as the 64th Chancellor of Prussia from 2105 - 2113. The parliament before his tenure he served as the leader of the official opposition (2101 - 2105) and also held the position from 2113 - 2117, opposing current chancellor Alexander Friedmann. Von Neudorf was first elected to the House of Commons in the 2061 General Election for Hanover's 3rd constituency. Under the leadership of Chancellor Ruprecht Fenstermacher, von Neudorf rose to power hold several prime positions as Secretary of Overseas Territories (2081- 2085) and as Secretary of State (2085 - 2089). Von Neudorf also served as Vice Chancellor under Traugotte Eichmann (2089 - 2093). When Eichmann retired as the Leader of the Liberal Party in 2101, The Party elected von Neudorf to lead them. Born in Hanover, von Neudorf spent many of his childhood years working on his Grandfather's farm, before he moved to Czechoslovakia for his post-secondary education. Von Neudorf came back to Hanover in 2060 which is when he decided to start planning his campaign to run for the House of Commons. Early Life and Education Wilhelm von Neudorf was born the 27 of February 2039 to Klaus von Neudorf (2016 - 2100) a Chartered Account, and Anneliese (née Tribukait) (2017 - 2112) a home maker. Von Neudorf is the eldest of three brothers and 1 sister, Engelbert (2044), Hannelore (2047), Gottwald (2049 - 2108) and Theobald (2050). Growing up surrounded by farm country, von Neudorf spent many years taking care of his grandfather's animals and crops. Being the oldest of four children, he got the first chance to have an education, and entered into primary education. He excelled greatly and was able to proceed into his secondary education. von Neudorf stayed near home for his teenage years, but then decided that he wanted to expand his educational career by attending a foreign institution. His grades and performance in secondary education provided him with the grants and scholarships that he needed to enroll at the Prague Institute of Public and Global Affairs where he earned his Bachelors degree in Foreign Policy. He also spent a year working at the University as a research analyst for the Prague Institute, studying Global Policy in the Africa's. Von Neudorf graduated in the class of 2060 and decided to return home. It was at this point that von Neudorf had decided that he wanted to run for political office and registered with the Liberal Party to contest his home riding in the 2061 General Election. The von Neudorf family has strong Prussian roots mixed in with some Russian ancestry. His Grandfather Justus von Neudorf was a well known entrepreneur and business owner in his home town. His maternal grandfather, Domenikus Tribukait, was a chemical engineer who worked for the Prussian Engineering Society. Early Political Careers Von Neudorf knew during his post-secondary careers that he wanted to run for office. His experiences at the African Research Centre, Prague Institute of Global Affairs, showed him how bad Governments and poor international relations could Liberal Party Leader and Opposition Chancellor of Prussia Later Political Life After his defeat in the 2113 General Election, von Neudorf still held onto power as the Liberal Party Leader. Not yet ready to retire, von Neudorf pledged to finish the parliamentary term while he groomed his Deputy Leader, Schubert Sperling to succeed him. He also appointed Sperling to the position of Shadow Secretary of the Interior, one of the previous offices of incumbent Chancellor Friedmann. Knowing that the chances of Friedmann getting elected again were very strong, von Neudorf and Sperling campaigned hard for the 2117 General Election. While the Liberal Party did grow in size, it still lost out to Friedmann. Confident that he had left the Liberal Party in good hands, Neudorf stepped down as party leader and announced that he would retire from politics, not contesting the seat he held for 56 years. Wilhelm von Neudorf, at the time of his retirement, held the record for being the longest serving Dean of the House. The previous record was held by Conservative MP Svenja Schareina, who held her riding for 44 years. Personal Life Wilhelm met his wife Trudi (née Alder) during his campaign for the 2065 Election General Election. Alder, who at the time was a member of the Liberal Party, was the campaign Manager for von Neudorf's colleague running in the adjacent riding. Von Neudorf was asking Dieter Frielinghaus for some campaign advise when he ran into Alder. Two years later the couple wed and have had 6 children. Zeslaus (2069), Dietrich (2071), Ignatz (2073), Berndtlubich (2074 - 2109), Sibylle (2078) and Conrad (2080). Von Neudorf also has 9 grandchildren and 1 great grand child. During their free time, the von Neudorf's enjoy spending time at their cottage and taking road trips up to Lübeck, where some of his brothers live. Electoral Record Ancestry